This invention relates to a vehicle disc brake of the kind in which friction pads are adapted to be urged by hydraulic fluid acting means into engagement with opposite faces of a friction disc and more particularly to the type in which the hydraulic fluid acting means has a sliding fit on a stationary part of the vehicle wheel and is of a caliper or saddle form to straddle a peripheral portion of the disc together with the pads which, when actuated, is in abutment engagement therewith.
As used herein the term "caliper or saddle" refers to the hydraulic fluid acting means and the terms "floating type" refer to a type in which the caliper is free to slide on the stationary part of the wheel in the axial direction of the rotation disc.
In this type, minimization of vibration is demanded for the calipers in order to ensure a sufficient sliding fit condition on the stationary part during the longer service life of the device by ensuring a prompt and sensitive response to the varying brake operating fluid pressure, safety being thus achieved.
In order to meet such requirement, there have been provided in the art various types of supporting means for the calipers. One of the types is that in which the saddle is slidingly supported at one side of the disc on a pair of parallel pins extending from the stationary part of the wheel, while at the other side also being slidingly supported on a pair of similar pins or guiding rails in the stationary part. Another type is that in which at one side of the disc the saddle is bolted or otherwise fastened to the corresponding side pad assembly which is in turn slidingly supported on a pair of parallel guiding pins or rails integral with the stationary part,
In the conventional types, miniminzation of tolerance is accordingly required of the sliding engagement portions in the device in order to ensure the best sliding fit condition of the caliper or saddle on the stationary part. This requirement is considered to be a drawback in that, a very heavy burden is imposed in manufacturing the device because of difficulty in achieving such minimization of tolerance. The drawback is apt to offer an obstruction to reducing the substantial manufacturing costs.